<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Sex Kisses by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970405">After Sex Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90'>小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, rating because they just had sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazing around being soft after sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Sex Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts">TheIntellectualWeeb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ryouji isn't mine :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lazing around in any fashion had never been to Madara’s taste. But he found himself quite easily getting used to this: the soft caresses that always came after, Ryouji’s fingertips tracing designs on any part of him he could reach, their lips brushing together in the barest hints of kisses as they came down from their mutual highs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Basking in the afterglow was nearly as good as the sex itself. Better, actually, in many ways. Madara memorized every bit of it that he could, from the glazed look in Ryouji’s eyes to the dump grin that split his face, to how their legs felt tangled together, how cool the air felt on his bare skin as it wafted in through the open window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryouji hummed as Madara cupped his cheek, turning to kiss his palm just as gently as he’d been his lips, his nose, his jaw and neck. “We should really consider breakfast, Dara.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have considered it.” He let his head fall back to the pillow as Ryouji kissed down his neck and to his chest, which was no doubt splattered with color from his affections the night before - and now renewed by the ones just that morning. “Considered it and decided it’s far too much effort.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A snort had him peeking down through his eyelashes, finding Ryouji grinning even wider at him. He grumbled when the man poked at his sides until he eventually got up, shooting a half-hearted glare his way while he dressed for the day - one that quickly melted away when Ryouji held him from behind and tilted his head back to brush their lips together once more.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie">Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>